No More Secrets
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Anzu wears a perfect mask of happiness... but what's beneath that mask? And what happens when Yugi finds out? Peachshipping! YugixAnzu


Diz: Okay, so this is my first ever YGO hetero story. I'm a yaoi girl through and , so bare with me if this doesn't meet the standard of my usual work ( does my usual work even -have- a standard? ). This story has a very good chance of being AU. I'm aware that Anzu's home life isn't brutal like I made it out to be, so I'm just warning you right now. I took a little artistic liberty with it.

This is for the contest I'm in. The pairing this week is Peachshipping. Oh! And just for the record, I HATE Peachshipping and Anzu Mazaki with a passion! There's no rhyme or reason behind my hatred, I just hate her. Now, on with the story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not, shall not, but **__**can hope **__**to one day own such a magnificent thing as Yu-gi-oh.**_

_**No More Secrets  
Peachshipping ( Yugi Mutou x Anzu Mazaki )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Anzu Mazaki. Many know her as the cheerful, friendship inducing, perky girl who supports her friends no matter what. She's top in all her classes and always optimistic. Yes, many know Anzu Mazaki, the naturally cheerful girl... but no one knows Anzu Mazaki, the girl behind the mask.

Maybe we should start our story from the moment someone actually found a crack in Anzu's otherwise flawless mask. That person was Yugi Mutou.

_**Duel Tournament**_

"Yay, Jounouchi! You can do it!" Anzu shouted, jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Yeah! Ahright, let's do it!" Jou nodded his head and placed the card down that would help him win. "Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Anzu smiled as Jou won the duel. She clapped joyously until she felt something wet land on her hands. "What...?" She had started crying.

Anzu looked around wildly to make sure no one saw her flaw and then ran from the duel arena, in search of an empty room.

"Where? Where can I go?" Anzu muttered under her breath until she found the perfect room.

Once in the room with the door closed, Anzu broke down and finally let the tears flow freely. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried. She didn't know why, but sometimes and only sometimes, there were cracks in her mask. Maybe it was from trying to hide all the pain and sorrow she had in... She just couldn't help but releasing some tears sometimes, even if she didn't want to.

Anzu's sobs were so loud she didn't hear the door open and someone quietly slip in.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" Yugi put his hand on Anzu's shoulder, startling the poor girl.

"Yugi!" Anzu gasped, quickly wiping the wetness from her eyes. "I'm fine!" She managed to get out in between large gulps of air.

"Anzu, I know you're not fine. We're friends, remember? You can tell me anything." Yugi spoke quietly to Anzu, not wanting to startle her again.

"Yugi, I'm okay. Really. It's just... I found out my dog died recently! I should go congratulate Jou. Goodbye!" Anzu's words were as rushed as she was. She fled the room quickly, leaving Yugi in the room to think over what had happened.

"Her... dog died? Wait a minute! Anzu doesn't have a dog!" Yugi left the room, deciding to keep a close watch on Anzu for any signs of the previous sorrow she showed.

He quietly left the room and headed into the arena where he saw Anzu hugging Jou, smiling, the very picture of calm and content. All signs of her previous break down were gone. It was as if it never happened, but it did... Didn't it? Now Yugi wasn't so sure.

"Congratulations, Jou! I knew you could do it!" Anzu's voice was filled with sugary sweetness. No one ever could have guessed that the voice they all heard everyday was practiced, that the smile they all found comfort in was fake.

"Thanks, Anzu! You guys cheerin' me on helped a lot!" Jou gave his goofy grin, jumping around and laughing. "Ha ha! Yeah! Ahright! Who wants some grub? I'm starvin'!" Jou told the group, rubbing his stomach.

"Alright, Jou. Let's go get some food. I am getting pretty hungry. I'll even pay." Yugi grinned as Jou cheered.

"Ah, thanks, Yug'! You're a real pal!" Jou smiled, racing for the door. "Last one to the car's a rotten egg!"

"Come on, Anzu. Food awaits." Yugi smiled at Anzu, nodding towards the door.

"Oh. Right. I'm coming, Yugi. Thanks." Anzu smiled softly, her mind still cursing her for letting Yugi see her moment of weakness.

_**A Week Later; Yugi's House**_

"Anzu, I'm going to go get the popcorn, okay?" Yugi smiled at Anzu, hopping down off of his bed and running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well, it's been a week and he hasn't said anything... Does that mean he's forgotten? I pray so. I can't believe I was so stupid!" Anzu sat there scolding herself, oblivious to the person on the other side of the door to Yugi's room and the fact that she was saying this aloud.

"'A weakness is something a Mazaki can't have, Anzu. As a Mazaki, it is your job not to show a weakness.' Sorry, dad. I guess I let you down again, huh?" Anzu shook her head, silent tears making their way down her face and running into the corners of her lips. "Ouch! That one hurts worse than the others did... Mother must have made him more mad than usual. Oh, Mom... If only you knew what went on behind the closed doors of the Mazaki household. If only you would have taken me with you. I would have been good and quiet, I promise." The tears came down harder as she choked out the last part.

"Why'd you leave, Mom? Why didn't you take me with you? The only times I see you are at the monthly meetings you and dad set up for all of us. Was... was I a bad kid? Did you not think I was good enough to be taken away from the torture Father put us through? I've tried hard to make myself worthy in your eyes. I've tried so hard..." Anzu couldn't speak anymore, her choked sobs blocking her voice. She was crying so hard she didn't notice the door opening slowly and the two thin arms that wrapped around her.

"Shh, Anzu... Shh, it's okay. It's all okay." Yugi's voice was soothing, trying to get the young girl to calm down.

"Yu...Yugi?" Anzu's sobs only got harder when she realized that Yugi was watching her, comforting her.

Neither Yugi nor Anzu knew exactly how long Yugi held her. They just knew it was long enough to calm the hysteric girl down.

"Well... are you happy?" Anzu began, refusing to meet Yugi's eyes. "You get to see the real, pathetic, weak me."

"No, I'm not happy. Anzu, you mentioned your father being mad at your mother. Your father... he doesn't hit you, does he?" Yugi tried to get Anzu to look at him but Anzu would have none of it. Finally, Yugi's temper got the better of him. He grabbed Anzu's chin, forcing her eyes to look into his.

"I want an answer, Anzu. No more hiding. I want to know why you felt the need to hide your feelings, your real feelings from your friends. From... from me." Yugi whispered the last part.

"Yes, alright! He hits me! He says I'm the reason Mom left! It's all my fault! I was a horrible kid! I cried too much! I showed a weakness too much! Mazakis can't have a weakness! I hid my feelings because I knew no one cared." Anzu started crying again, trying to jerk her chin out of Yugi's firm grasp.

"Anzu, what do you mean no one cared? I care! I care more than you'll ever know..." Yugi used his thumb to brush a stray tear from Anzu's eye.

"Yugi.." Anzu started to say something but was cut off by Yugi's lips. Stunned, she couldn't stop the instant opening of her mouth, a fact which Yugi took advantage of.

"Yugi, I..." Anzu began again, once Yugi released her mouth.

"No more hiding, okay?" Yugi asked her, effectively cutting off any words of self-doubt she might begin to recite from practice. All Anzu could do was nod numbly. "No more hiding." she agreed.

_**Owari**_

Diz: The absolute WORST story I have ever done. I don't even think it made much sense, to tell you the truth. Hm, I have to work on that. Anyways, this is as good as you're going to get out of me. Remember, please review! Reviews are like birthday presents for writers!


End file.
